Lee Ping Diary Entry 1
by Akito1307
Summary: Detentionaire From episode 1 to 53 are going to be diary entries from lee ping of the television series so I hope you enjoy.
1. Diary 1

Dear Journal,

It was my first year of Tenth grade. It was a normal school life not being popular and not having to worry about joining any clubs. The last club I had joined was the Mathletes a few years back. I had my reasons of not wanting to stay with the club.

When Passing through the halls no one seemed to care that we knew most of these people since grade school when going past. All they did was look down at us or just did not seem to care that we were there I guess this is what it is like to be unpopular again for another year. Also the popular kids just make your life miserable unless you are popular like they are which is difficult to do in the first place so might as well stay out of their way.

Also I have my two friends Cam and Holgar and my crush Tina.

It was normal school day, until I had to go to class with Holgar and had to listen to the announcements on the TV That was the first time in awhile that I've seen Tina,

I think she would be a good news reporter, she looks very pretty but when I think about it she was always pretty.

I've had a crush on Tina since 5th grade but was afraid to do anything about it. I would of thought I would of got rejected or somehow she would feel the same way as I do.

I know sometime I have to tell her my feelings no matter what because I am determined to tell Tina someday.

Back to what happened on the first day of 10th Grade, we were listening to the announcements on the TV I wish Holger, did not say anything about me wanting to kiss Tina out loud to the class.

I was the laughing stock of the class for a few minutes but everybody didn't really care afterwards they were more focused on listening to the news Announcement.

Also I think Chaz Monorainian a narcissistic person he seems to only care about himself and doesn't let Tina continue with what she's trying to say for the announcement. Chaz thinks he's better than her at Broadcasting. But in reality I think she makes a better news reporter than he does.

Eventually after the school news, we had to start learning in our class.

The the Lunch bell came around me Holgar and Cam were headed to the cafeteria until something unexpected happened.

Me and my friends were just having our lunch minding everyone business until Holgar broke his lucky pencil and Cam teasing me about how much I like Tina and to finally make a move on her but in my mind I do not want to do that. Until at the moment I have bumped into Biffy and stained his shirt to be honest when I first met him I found him to be intimidating until I found out his true nature later on.

But anyway Biffy got in trouble by the Vice Principal and got detention at the end of school. Then the announcements came back on to inform everyone to go to the gym. But what was going through my mind was the washroom so I went immediately after I left the gym only to come back with everyone covered in green paint.

I came into the gym and started to laugh very hard and then I was accused by Principal Barge that I was Perpetrator behind this operation that happened in the gym and was sent to be in detention for a whole entire year and to make matters worse I am also grounded for life by my mom.

Then after class it felt like everyone in the entire school wanted to kill me because of the prank that I did not do I just wanted to go to detention peacefully with no problems along the way. It does not help that my friends thought I did the prank in the first place. I they thought I had a second life of causing problems like when Holgar went through my backpack and found a bra which I do not even no where that came from but it must have been put in there when I was gone to the washroom and was the only one that did not see the prank.

Honestly how would I be able to pull of this prank without the help of my friends or start wearing bras if I have to. Then my friends finally believed me that I would not have been able to do this prank in the first place.

Also I did not know what to think a lot of people that were popular in school are actually happy with the prank. Also even though my popularity went up I still have to go to detention every day and I am grounded.

My friends were happy by the fact I was popular and that they would be as well. Then all the sudden Tina comes in with her camera man to ask me questions about the prank, I was nervous by the fact that Tina was beside me and felt camera shy and did not know what to think. Also then Chaz decides to butt in and try to steal Tina's scoop of interviewing me about the prank. Then Chaz slips and falls in the middle of fighting with Tina about the interview, and my friend Cam saved me from having to speak in front of the camera at least for now.

Holgar was talking to the camera guy and they left the other one In the gym it helped me to find out who framed me and who did the prank. As I go running through the halls ti get to the gym the cleaners were every where picking up what was left over of the prank and possibly the evidence on the tape. When I was about to go in there I was stopped by Brandy, calling me by leaping when it is so post to be Lee Ping telling me we are now dating because I did this epic prank I never did in the first place, also I forgot one other thing I became popular as well. It feels like she only using me to make herself better with her group of friends. Also I do not even like her and now I am dating her this does not help at all since I love Tina not Brandy anyway, I have no clue what to do in this situation the only thing can do is wait and this will be all over soon.

I was about to go to the gym until Barge saw me and knew that it was after school and I forgot that I had detention so Barage Picks me up and takes me to the detention room and throws me to the ground like I weighed nothing to him. Also gives me a lecture that this is my first detention for the rest of my life and shuts the door behind him and leaves me in here for 1 hour until my detention is up. I looked around the class room only to realize Biffy was standing up looking like he wanted to beat the crap out of me.

Instead of Biffy trying to beat me up he just lifts me up to my feet and tells me that was the best prank he had ever seen (him being sarcastic) he did not believe I did the prank because have the skills or devious mind set to pull this off. But I keep saying I could if I wanted to but Biffy keeps saying it is not my style, cannot cause chaos and also not hardcore. But anyway I look over on the left hand side to see that there was some one else in the room with us it was an old man sleeping and I ask what is his deal and biffy just throws a piece of yarn at him and it did nothing I thought he must have been in a coma or something cause it looks like he is never going to wake up.

But anyway I have to get out of here I need to get to the gym to get the camera to prove did not do it or I can call Cam And Holgar and of course they were not picking up. Biffy tells me to get it after detention but the evidence would be gone because of the psycho cleaner freaks. Biffy tells me I could escape if I wanted to and then I ask about the old guy again and Biffy, does is yell at him pinch his nose throws a desk and still does not wake up from it. Also Biffy suggested the door to to the detention room to leave but what if Barge catches me. Well if we knew where he was you could avoid him and get back here before he found out. Then how are we going to do that I ask, He responds with this the 21st century and he takes a cell phone out of the drawer that were confiscated ages ago to students that never got there cell phones back. Biffy can track his GPS, Biffy tosses the phone to me but I drop it to the ground and Biffy, throws me another cell phone this time I catch it and Biffy uses me cell phone and the one he gave me so he can track me and Barge. I was wondering why Biffy, was helping me, but I would rather have his help then he beat the crap out of me like he does with a lot of people.

So as I was about exit the door Biffy, says this is like a spy mission or something but then Biffy realizes it makes him a computer nerd or something. I agreed with him and he did not take it to well I thought it was funny. But anyway I have 43 minutes from the gym to get back to detention. Lets just hope the plan works.

I go running out of detention and go to Barge's office to put the cell phone by his door but I make sure he does not see me then I make my great escape and leave his office. Biffy, tells me Barage, has the cell phone and tells him what the fastest shortcut might be, I was listening to his instructions I try to open the door until I realize my mom was walking down the hallway and I had to hide in case she could of seen me. I try to go in a different direction towards the gym and the door was still locked then use my shoulder and my foot and it opened the door to the gym that is what Biffy told me to do anyway.

I go down on my hands and knees looking for the camera until I get a warning that Barage is close and then I lose communication with Biffy, and then it was a false alarm Barage, was far away from the gym and was back in contact with Biffy. Then I see the camera I was about to get until the cleaner was moving and I had to duck in case that he saw me I had this green slime all over my face and could not see very well and I noticed that someone just left the gym. I was about to run and go after them until I slipped but got right back up and started to go after this person also it did not help that the cleaners were chasing me as well. I took the skate board from the people I grew up with in grade school. I then go into the school pool but there was no water and that worked to my advantage and left the pool to try to get away from them. but then I drop the cell phone and have to pick it up again. Then it was hurting my ears and could not use them plus I had fallen off of the skate board and got up and just started running from the cleaners and then Barage, is very close to my location I was able ti hide on top of the lockers in time I put the head phones back in my ear after the fall from earlier and it was difficult to hear Biffy, plus it was hurting me. At this point I thought I was Screwed then I was told to go into the vent that was above and that was my only way to get back to the detention room.

I was afraid to go into the vent because it sounded like someone was dying up their. Biffy, forces e to go up the vent with my cell phone as a flashlight. I climb in there trying to find my way back to detention with Biffy's help. Then I get warning that Barage, is near by and to get here faster. Me trying my best to get through this tight vent it made it difficult to get there as fast as I can. Unfortunately Biffy, had to make a distraction and hold the door so Barge could not get in through the door knob. I was told to hurry up but had trouble opening the vent and had tp put the cell phone on the side, finally I got it open but the tazo worm was running at me like it was about to attack me. I found away I took the cell phone that I placed down and shun the light at him. All my weight was on the vent and it opened up for me but I was falling out of the vent luckily Biffy was able to catch me but the camera broke though and Biffy hides it so Barage does not see it we go back to the way we were sitting and Barage opens the door very harshly sending the sleeping teacher across the room not waking up from his sleep. Barage looks around to see if there is anything suspicious we get dismissed and can finally leave detention.

But before I leave I had the chip from the camera that just broke and was wondering what could be on it. Biffy being funny said it could be a clue it could be pictures from a chicks birthday party either way we win, Me and Biffy say our good byes and see each other tomorrow at the regular time for detention.

I get home and go on my computer to get the pictures from the memory card from the camera I look through them but was interrupted by Cam but i did not mind, Cam was complaining that since I am in detention he is no longer going to have a wing man then Holgar comes on screen saying he would do it and then we say see each other tomorrow and good night.

I was going through the pictures and I saw the tazo worm, jocks throwing up, Then I see my backpack with someone putting something in it they had a silver ring on there finger but that was all I noticed because I was asked to go to bed from my mom. I put the monitor back on just saying Who ever did this I am going to nail them.


	2. Diary 2

Yesterday I was set up for the biggest prank at high school history. On my Very first day of 10th grade, even though I had nothing to do with it. Principal General Barage, gave me a full year of detention on that very same day I snuck out and I found a camera with a picture on it someone was messing with my bag during the prank, if I find a match on this hand. I will know who set me up, that probably means sneaking out one more time.

Dear Journal,

I get up the next morning thinking I have to do something about this picture I found on the camera and do something about it. Until I heard my mom from downstairs telling me to get ready for school. So I eventually get to school and I see Cam, I go up to him to show the picture on the camera of a hand reaching in my backpack and messing with it.

Then Holgar shows up to greet us he almost trips but I held him up and Holgar being Holgar says I am his hero but was about to kiss me so I let go and he falls down but he got up from the fall with no injures or anything at least.

My friends were so excited since that I am popular they can go to disco parties or parties in general and hang out with the cooler people since the prank happened that made me become popular, but honestly I think it will not last people will probably forget it by now.

Apparently the prank was that good it was on the internet and all kinds of people were watching that s what Cam told me anyway. Also one of Holgars family members was vloging about it because it was that good apparently.

Cam chats a bit then we decide to go into the school and at the lockers the tazo worm comes out of the locker and it surprises me and it tries to run away from all the cleaners that are chasing after it. Then a football get thrown at Holgar he catches it but one of the football players knocks him down with the other jocks cheering. I get frustrated and try to do something about it but only for the football to slip out of my hands when it was passed to me by one of the jocks and I get thrown backwards into the locker. Then Cam has to say jocks may suck but they know how to play bro.

The the bell rings and now it was time for class.

The morning announcements start with Chaz bothering Tina like usual and laughing at her in process before introducing himself. I go back on my laptop to figure out the picture of hand in the backpack so i try to make it clearer so i can see it perfectly. The announcements keep continuing and then Holgar points to the picture with food on his finger that there was something on his hand in the picture. Then Holgar wipes up the mess with strawberry on my laptop and I think Holgar gave me clue to find out who this might be, I magnify the photo closer and see a football championship ring and a disgusting red scab that means whoever used my bag then Holgar interrupts saying they do not use lotion to make their hands smooth happy hands. I agree with Holgar then all the sudden I get hit in the nose by a piece of paper and I was not to happy about since the jocks were behind it and everyone else in the class was cheering and laughing with what just happened now.

Then the lunch bell rings.

So I think the jocks just hate me and one of them is just trying to set me up. Then Biffy comes over to get his food from the lunch lady and comes near me and my friends and complains about me burping on his food. I tell my friends we are buds but it looked like he was not having it and had to hear him rant on about burping until I try to step away from him but Biffy just kept getting closer until I knocked a kid flying on to the other teenagers that were ordering food in the line up. Everyone was drenched in their food even the vice principal, so Biffy gets lectured by her like usual and has to go to detention after school.

Then me and my friends get our lunches and have to sit at the certain table where the jocks are do I can find some clues on why I was framed and look for scabs on the person that went into my bag. Then Holgar notices Brandy coming into the cafeteria and she automatically calls me leaping instead of calling me by my actual name which I find annoying but anyway.

Then she comes up to me saying you and I are at the top of the school and people want to see us together eating talking and laughing. So I follow her not knowing what to do. We go to the table that I wanted to go to Steve was angry with the fact I was there but there was nothing he could do about it. Brandy just said it is just because he misses his towel since it went missing for some time.

I see everyone at the table with football rings but could not find a scab on anyone's hand but I probably did not look hard enough to see it on their hand.

Then Steve gets all worked up and blames me for his missing towel which I did not steal in the first place and tries to make me leave the table because of it and will try to do something if annoy them that much. Also my friends were about to sit with me until they heard Steve's warning and they go eat somewhere else. Then they start bully Dan the water boy and give him a wedge which did not look good to watch. Then someone stole someones bag in the cafeteria.

Then Principal Barge comes in and notices me right away saying any time I have free time was to spend it in detention. Then I say what about lunch he then throws a near by hamburger at my shirt, I picked it up,ate it and was escorted to detention for the rest of the lunch period.

Then after detention I had to go to class, but the one thing that sucked is that I had no jocks in my last two classes so I could not search for anything.

Anyway after school rolls around and I am with Cam feeling bummed out because of not being able to find anything.

Cam wanted to do the scab searching tomorrow, Then we started talking about how scabs heal very quickly and the culprit probably no longer has it, since if we had to wait until tomorrow to find out. But Cam Made a point if he picks the scab it will take a while for it to heal. Also I thought it be a better Idea to do the searching today.

Then me a Cam witness Holgar trying to help with the scab on the hand but get pushed on outside of the locker, it was help to get one person down, that does not have the scab. But I felt bad for Holgar he was being the selfless friend that always tries to help out when ever you need it.

Then I try to come up with a plan to ask my friends to do football tryouts, but also I need to do that 20 more times. Holgar gets ready to do it but Cam did not want to do at first but changed his mind as soon as the cheer leaders were passing by us and he would love to volunteer.

But after our conversation I had to head to detention immediately or Principal Barge would do something if I was not there, so I head there quickly just in time before Barge would show up. Then I asked Biffy why he had a problem with the burping incident, Apparently he has a reputation that he has to keep up so people take him seriously, it makes sense. Then Biffy makes this sweater for his cat but it will only fit three of his legs but I think his cat would like it anyway since Biffy made it.

Then a couple minutes go by and Holgar calls me I hear this strange sound in the background but I ignore and ask if he has found the scabby man yet, Holgar tells me Principal Barge was there and I wondered what had happened to Cam, so apparently they failed the mission.

I hate to say but this was a compete disaster. I did not know what to do at this point if I go to the football field Principal Barge will notice me. Even if I was in a uniform his cyborg eye could scan me and know that it is me. So Biffy helps me come up with a plan, we tap our cell phones together so he can hear what is going on, but anyway onto the mission.

I open the vent, I crawl through it, until Biffy give me directions which vent I should drop down to but unfortunately it was the girls washroom room I get out of there as fast as I can, not wanting to look around or they go after me anyway since I am not supposed to be in there. Then I hear Biffy in the background laughing it up and I had no time for this to happen right now. Then I get the actual directions that Biffy gives me I go into the closet where the football uniforms are and was told to get a white one because of being a newbie.

After getting my uniform and disguising myself with sunglasses under my helmet I should be fine. I walk from the inside of the school to the outside and go to the football field where I see Cam, I go up to him, I lift my sunglasses up only for him to be surprised with the fact that I was sneaky and snuck out of detention. Cam tells me number 8 is cleared and I high fived number 11 and he was cleared. Also I has 17 more to go then all the sudden Tina comes up and I try to hide behind Cam and I start walking backwards very quickly hoping that she does not notice me. Then because I was walking backwards I bump into Barge. He complains that I was late and asks me for my name Biffy replies with Jimmy Wiener but before I was about to say the last name. I knew Biffy found this funny that I was repeating what he was saying but i did not have time for jokes, when Barge was right here in front of me interrogating me. Then Barge was drinking water he did not like and spat it out. Holgar comes up and he saves from something happening to me. Holgar gives Barge his water. He seemed to like it and Holgar became the new water boy which I was happy for him but I had to be careful for now on.

I was about to leave until Barge asked me to catch a ball so I could stay. Because I was running I did not want to miss this ball so in order to get the football I had to use physics I caught the ball but I fell down with it, but all that matters is that I was able to get it. When I was getting up from my fall Steve tackled me to the ground. only for my helmet to become lose and reveal who I was to Steve. Then he lectures me and almost rats me out to Barge because I might be better then him. Then I tease him a bit about his baby towel since he had lost it recently. Steve picks me up and lifts me only for him to get mad for me teasing his towel and he would eventually rat me out to Barge if I do not do well in tryouts.


End file.
